


【老板里苏】迷失的孩子

by orphan_account



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯





	【老板里苏】迷失的孩子

里苏特领着侄子在夜里赶路，侄子被恶魔掳走。这是在现在常有的事，大家都劝他算了，就连孩子的亲生父亲也劝。他不听，出于愧疚感和自尊，他要向恶魔讨还这个孩子。他按照传说宰杀一头小羊，放在村里破烂的祭坛上。恶魔早就盯上他了，于是他一念召唤文（不知道谁编的中二东西）就来到里苏特身边。里苏特还在那念呢，老板伸手弹他帽子上的铃铛，给里苏特惊着了，他弹跳到一边（猫一回头看到一根黄瓜一般），老板嘿嘿一笑，你召唤我有什么事鸭。里苏特看这恶魔，不像那天掳走他侄子那个，除了头发都粉的。老板大方儿地让他看，溜达来溜达去，捞起羊头啃了一口，像啃苹果似的，喀哧喀哧嚼几下，听上去挺爽。它们恶魔不吃这玩意，他就是想吓里苏特。里苏特就问他你有没有看到我那侄儿，他让恶魔拐跑了，那恶魔头发粉粉的，大概这么高（在腰间比划）。老板说不造，我们恶魔又不是全都互相认识，不过我可以领你下地狱去找呀，然后他就去捏里苏特屁股。里苏特黑人问号，干嘛呢，老板：那我不得管你讨点好处，你让我干一干，我就带你去，欸你是第一次吗这么敏感。里苏特是谁呀，当时就心头火起，用咩塔莉卡让针把老板从舌头到喉咙都扎穿了，今天你不帮也得帮，不帮我就把你撒喽。老板就拉出自己舌头瞅瞅，用涂着黑指甲油的手指头摸摸伤，嘻嘻一笑（其实心里就很暴跳如雷，但是恶魔要讲究逼格的嘛，假装自己脾气很好），今天你不让干也得干，就拿尾巴去缠里苏特的小腿，有的时候猫用屁股蹭人也爱这么用尾巴勾人。里苏特就打老板，但没啥用，没招了，认命吧。老板就抚摸他的胸说你是不是第一次呀，其实男的人类用后面也很爽滴，一顿操作，非得让里苏特承认他的后面是第一次，好像恶魔也能有啥处男情结似的。然后总之就是老板一边弄他一边给他讲解我现在弄你哪哪哪，你是不是感觉贼爽，这块是前列腺，把恶魔尾巴伸进去戳，这前列腺从前面也阔以弄到，把恶魔尾巴伸进尿道去戳，同时手也没闲着各种调戏，里苏特又痛又爽，后来老板还逼着他求他上他，那就求呗，老板就掏出他的魔鬼大屌，进入了里苏特。着实魔鬼！前面尾巴也没抽出来，搅啊搅，搅啊搅，魔鬼的屌还贼冰凉，插进去就像是在玩塞冰块的play，里苏特被搞得眼泪汪汪，老板就去摸他眼睛下面，这眼睛真好看，和他的漆黑手指甲交相辉映。总之就是搞啊搞，老板挺爽，里苏特很不爽，被冰冰凉凉的精液射了一肚子。终于老板玩够了，说那我带你走吧，里苏特步履蹒跚地跟着他，忽然一回头看见自己侄子也在身边，脖子上带着个项圈扯在老板手里，原来抓走侄子的果然是老板，他就是想和里苏特玩这样那样的play，而且他和老板这样那样的时候侄子拴在老板腿边看着。正惊着呢，忽然意识到自己也跑不了了，已经从上到下都被魔鬼标记过了，只能和老板一起回地狱，永远不能回到人世间了。


End file.
